kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Riko Aida
Riko Aida is Seirin's boys basketball club's coach. She has a Scanning ability. She is also Kagetora Aida's daughter. Appearance She has hazel coloured hair, that is not very long at first, but she decided to let it grow during the Winter Cup. Two years ago, it was long as well, but she cut it for unknown reasons. Her hair is kept to her left side with two pins and sometimes she has a pony tail kept together with a black band. According to Momoi, she has a B-cup. She is always seen in her school outfit, that is a white shirt with a black sweater over it. She also wears a white, short skirt and a sailor necktie. She sometimes wears clothes with a bear on it, with the word Kuma ( = bear) over it. Personality Riko cares much for her team, but doesn't hesitate to subdue them to killer-training. To motivate them, she often threatens to double, triple or even quadruple their training.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 53, page 5Kuroko no Basuke chapter 94, page 5 All in all, she is very determined for her team to win. As her job as the coach, she actually enjoys raising them up and bringing out the best out of them. She also sometimes tries to reward the team when they win, by giving them a kiss.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 19, page 11 She tries to be cute, but the team doesn't buy it and it backfires. She likes cute things, as seen that she has mutliple pictures of puppy's on her phone and is a big fan of Tetsuya #2. She can also get jealous easily, as she was irritated by Seirin's attention towards Momoi and even punished them for looking at her.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 39, page 6 Story Introduction Riko is first seen after the opening ceremony of Seirin High School. She is recruiting new players for the basketball team and when Kagami appears, carrying Koga by his collar, she is overwhelmed by his aura. Kagami fills in an application form and Riko sees he trained in America and thinks he is a very promising guy. She notices Kagami hasn't filled in any goals on the form and asks him about it, to which Kagami replies that Japanese basketball is weak. When Kagami has left, Koganei says to Riko that she forgot to pick up a form. Riko looks at the paper and sees it belongs to Kuroko, a former player of Teikō Middle School, meaning he is one of the Generation of Miracles. Riko is frustrated why she didn't see such an amazing guy, not knowing Kuroko's true colors.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 11 Skill For as far as it is known, Riko has little to none basketball experience, as she isn't seen playing basketball once. as a coach and the daughter of a sports trainer, she is very proficient in developping strategies and training schedules. She is also very good and fast at taping up joints, like she did with Kiyoshi's knee.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 100, page 18 Scan As a result of her trips to the fitness with her father, looking at muscles and data, she learned to see every capability of a body just by looking at it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 15 She can determine the height, weight, strength, speed and flexibility, plus the faults and strengths of their seperate body-parts, for example their legs or shoulders. When she activates Scan, her view becomes darker and she sees lines from different parts from the muscle she is concentrating on, with numbers indicating its status on those lines. It is unknown what the numbers actually represent. Her eyes also show multiple circles, as in a camera lens. Trivia *On the first character poll, Riko ranked 9th, with 561 votes. She ranked 11th on the second poll, this time with 453 votes. *On last year's test results, she ranked 2nd out of 300.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 37, page 11 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Coaches Category:Seirin High